


correspondence (4/4)

by likecharity



Series: correspondence [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Crack, E-mail, Letters, M/M, Ridiculous, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters exchanged between Will and Skandar while Skandar is away filming <i>Voyage of the Dawn Treader</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	correspondence (4/4)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Your snard' comes from [this picture](http://i183.photobucket.com/albums/x245/staticbyindustry/yoursnard.jpg) of a letter Will sent to one of his fansites. It actually says 'your friend', but it really doesn't look like it.

**Subject:** Michael doesn't know any New Zealand trivia, does he?  
 **Date:** 27th January 2009  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

I hope not, for your sake.

You're there already, right? Haven't heard from you for a week or so, but I assume that no news is good news.

Either that or Michael has fired you for being involved with me and flaunting your homosexual love around and -- sorry, no, I'm sure that hasn't happened. He's not homophobic, just easily confused, etc etc.

Also, he would never find an Edmund as good as you, so he'd have to be an idiot to risk it purely because of ~~homophobia~~ confusion.

I'm going to Berlin tomorrow, anyway, that's why I'm sending this now. My laptop broke a couple of days ago and I haven't managed to get it repaired yet. I'm leaving it here but I have faith that I'll be able to get on the internet somehow there. I was going to say that it'll be hard to find the time while we're shooting, but then I realised that that's what you've been doing this whole time.

I think I need some sleep. Or some tea. Or possibly both.

But not at the same time. I've made that mistake before, as you know.

Write back soon?

xoxo Will

 

 

 

_**William Moseley to Skandar Keynes, early February 2009.**  
(Written on lined notebook paper, in black biro, as opposed to his usual blue.)_

  
I found an Internet Café but it was a bit dodgy and I'm not entirely sure if you ever replied to my email, so I thought I'd send a letter. This is the right NZ address still, isn't it, Skandar? I assume you're filming in the same place as we did before...I didn't know where else to send this.

I suppose there's no point in me rambling on, if I don't know if this is even going to get to you.

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 ** _(Skandar hears his phone beep through the noise of the music in his headphones -- which may or may not be that Kings of Convenience song -- and he waits a moment before rolling over, rubbing his eyes -- not that he's been crying, of course, it's just that there was an eyelash stuck in one of them -- and checking the text.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Wizzle

Have you been getting my calls? Not heard from you in a while. Worried. Text back? xoxo Will

 

 

 

 ** _(The next text comes about five seconds after he's finished reading the first, but it is not from who he expects. It is also accompanied by some loud banging on his trailer door.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Benito

unlock the door, dammit. b.

 

 

 

 ** _(The third text comes shortly after. Skandar is about ten seconds away from throwing his phone at the wall and then maybe lying down with his pillow over his head.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - G-Lady

IM OUT HERE TOO. OPEN THE DOOR. GEORGIE XXXXX

 

 

 

 ** _(When the fourth text comes, Skandar has to restrain himself from causing damage to his phone that he knows he will regret later. It is a serious struggle.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Will P

Not entirely sure what's going on, but Ben and Georgie told me to tell you to open the door. So. Open the door? You know, if it's no trouble. Will (P)

 

 

 

 ** _(There is a blissful silence for maybe thirty seconds or so, and then everything happens at once. There is hammering on at least three separate windows as well as the door, and his phone beeps four times in succession, rings suddenly for a moment, beeps once again, then gives up under the severe pressure and turns itself off. When Skandar loses the battle with his curiosity and ends up getting it to turn back on, this is what he finds.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Wanker

We need to finish this scene, Skandar. Today would be nice. - Michael.

 

_Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Benito_

we'll break in. b.

 

_Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - G-Lady_

WE MEAN IT. GEORGIE XXXXX

 

_Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Wizzle_

I feel like Berlin is trapped in some kind of anti-technology bubble. Just tried to ring you. Can't get a hold of you at all. Please get in touch? xoxo Will

 

_Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Mum_

Are you sure you packed enough socks?

 

 

 

 ** _(Ben is trying, in hushed tones, to convince Georgie that Michael wouldn't mind_ that _much if they literally did break down the door, when his phone vibrates in his trouser pocket, interrupting him. Georgie peers over to try and read it, and he shields it quickly with his hand.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Lolita

YOU CAN ALL FUCK OFF.

 

 

 

 ** _(Unfortunately, Skandar's aim is not at its best, and the phone -- when he throws it -- lands neatly on a pile of clothes on the floor, and does not break like he wished it would. Also, he can still hear it beeping even with the pillow over his head. He has to admit, though, that the text makes him laugh. In a sort of strangled and despairing way.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Benito

we just want to talk to you about your feelings, skandar darling. you need to let us all into your heart. except for michael, maybe. b.

 

 

 

 ** _(Michael is now distracted, thanks to Will P._ God bless Will P, _thinks Ben as his pocket vibrates once again. He cups his hand over the screen just in case Skandar's pottymouth -- pottyfingers? -- has come into play once again, but it's safe.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Lolita

will never tlk 2 u bout feelings. u shud no this already.

 

 

 

 ** _(Ben is three letters into responding to Skandar's text when his phone vibrates suddenly in his hand and he nearly drops it from shock. Georgie laughs for about three whole minutes at this.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Willy

Trying not to sound like the obsessive boyfriend here, but I can't get a hold of Skandar at all. Is everything okay over there? xoxo Will

 

 

 

 ** _(Skandar is giving his phone his best death-glare when it beeps mockingly at him. He opens the text resignedly.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - G-Lady

YOU COULD WRITE ABOUT THEM INSTEAD. OPEN THE WINDOW. GEORGIE XXXXX

 

 

 

  
**_Ben Barnes and Georgie Henley to Skandar Keynes._**  
(Written in Georgie's blocky capitals on what looks to be a page torn from her script, which Skandar imagines is going to make Michael explode with anger when he finds out. This is not important right now, however. What is _important is that the paper is slipped through the window the moment Skandar cracks it slightly open, and both Ben and Georgie show remarkable self-restraint by not attempting to climb into the trailer.)_  


  
WE'RE HERE FOR YOU, SKANDAR. ~~TALK~~ WRITE TO US. PRETEND YOU'RE WRITING TO WILL IF YOU HAVE TO. WE WILL ~~LISTEN~~ READ.

 

 

 

 ** _(Will is experiencing one of the most awkward silences in the world, sitting uncomfortably with some of his new castmates, when his phone loudly alerts him to a text. He grabs for it immediately, thinking of Skandar, and is disappointed to see Ben's name. He is even more disappointed when he actually reads the message, which is so long that it is split into two.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Ben B

we are dealing with the situation currently. press 1 if you would like a mr ben barnes to solve your relationship difficulties. press 2 if you would like a ms georgie henley to assist in this operation. press 3 if you didn't actually think you HAD relationship difficulties in the first place. press 4 for travel news about the london underground.

 

 

 

  
**_Skandar Keynes to Ben Barnes and Georgie Henley._**  
(Written over a conversation between Caspian and Lucy, only just legible.)

  
There's nothing to talk about! I just miss him and I want to be left alone.

 

 

 

 ** _(Ben is in the middle of dictating a message for Georgie to write back to Skandar when another text arrives.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Willy

33333333333333333\. WHAT'S GOING ON?

 

 

 

 ** _(Will is aware of the fact that he is the only one even_ moving _out of the five people sitting awkwardly around the table, and he is also aware of how frantically he is pressing buttons on his phone. He does not, however, care.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Ben B

you have been put on hold. we would like to offer you some music to listen to while we deal with your current problem.

 

 

 

  
**_Ben Barnes and Georgie Henley to Skandar Keynes._**  
(Written in Georgie's handwriting once again, on a Mexican receipt found in Ben's wallet.)

  
IF YOU MISS HIM WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO HIM? HE'S BEEN TRYING TO GET IN TOUCH.

 

 

 

  
**_Skandar Keynes to Ben Barnes and Georgie Henley._**  
(Written on the other side of the receipt, in a rather aggravated-looking biro scrawl.)

  
If I talk to him I miss him even more! And Ben, what are 'condones', exactly, and why did you buy so many?

 

 

 

 ** _(Ben is searching for anything at all that they could write on when a text comes. Even the vibration of his phone sounds slightly panicked, but it is not from the Will he expects. This does not particularly matter, as Ben ignores the message completely.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Will P

Michael has been yelling for ten minutes now. He is literally blue in the face. It was amusing at first, but now you should probably come back to set. Will (P)

 

 

 

  
**_Ben Barnes and Georgie Henley to Skandar Keynes._**  
(Written in Ben's handwriting, now, in extremely small letters that Skandar can barely read, on a chewing gum wrapper. Slid through the crack in the window silently.)

  
he's worried about you, though. you need to fix this. you can always talk about it to him, i'm sure he's going through the same thing and would understand. don't leave him freaking out in germany.

 

_(Written on the other side, slightly smudged.)_

  
also i lost my spanish dictionary, so i don't know what you're talking about.

 

 

 

  
**_Skandar Keynes to Ben Barnes and Georgie Henley._**  
(Written over Ben's writing, in thick black pen. Passed through the window but read immediately and responded to with eager nods.)

If I agree to get in touch with him, will you leave me alone?

 

 

 

 ** _(Ben and Georgie are on their way to check out the colour of Michael's face -- there may be a bet involved on whether or not it has turned purple yet -- when Ben's phone buzzes.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Willy

Seriously, Ben, what's going on? I'm really worried. Please explain. xoxo Will

 

 

 

 ** _(Will gets one text after the other, Ben's first.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Ben B

all of your problems have been solved, mr moseley. ms henley and i expect a cheque in the mail any day now.

 

__**(Skandar's text is difficult, because it is really not a good time at all, but Will doesn't care. He leaves his awkward castmates behind and hurries outside.)**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous 

is this a good time 4 me 2 ring?

 

 

 

 ** _(Skandar is lying back on his bed, happily listening to the sound of Michael yelling at the others in the distance, when his phone beeps for the last time today. He reads the response, then finds Will's name, takes a deep breath, and selects 'call'. It's time to talk, after all.)_**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Wizzle

Perfect! Ring away. xoxo Will

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Subject:** (No subject)  
 **Date:** 28th February 2009  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

It's been so good to talk to you.

I'll keep in touch with you any way that I can -- you know that -- but Ben was right (and I don't say that very often!) we really did need to just hear each other's voices, especially after getting used to that when I came to visit.

I just...I want to thank you, without making too big a deal of it, for talking to me about all that stuff that was going on with you. I know I always go on and on about Communication and Its Importance In Relationships, but really...I think it's helped us. Sometimes it's hard for me to know how you feel, and I feel like you're only writing back to me because you feel like you have to or something.

I feel like I should tell you that right now I'm in that dodgy Internet Café again and I'm typing about personal relationship things that I don't really want the general public knowing. There are, at last count, three people staring at this over my shoulder though. They think they're being subtle, but they now know that I'm onto them.

I'm not going to turn around, I'm just going to keep my eyes on the screen and keep typing. We all know where we stand, now.

Anyway, did you ever escape from Michael's wrath? Or is he still yelling? I was surprised he yelled in the first place, he seemed like sort of a quietly-angry type to me. So did you ever even get that scene done?

Things here are weird. It's good because it's exciting and new and different, and I keep saying that to everybody over and over again. Anna's kind of caught on, now, she always says "Yes, but how are you _really?_ " And really, I'm okay. It's all true, all that, it's just that it's kind of scary as well, and I'm only admitting that because you admitted some stuff that was hard for you to say as well. You know I'd never usually tell you (or anyone, really) that. But it's true.

I'm enjoying the challenge, of course. It's just that sometimes I get into bed at the end of the day and I want to be back at my flat with you curled up next to me and have that safe feeling, the one where we know we don't have to worry about anything. And you can sleep in and I can go out and buy breakfast and then we can eat it in bed and just...hang out all day.

I want that so badly, Skandar.

I really hope none of these people can read English.

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: (No subject)  
 **Date:** 1st March 2009  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

I'm sorry things are hard. I guess things are getting harder for both of us now, but we're on the home stretch. Is that what it's called? A home stretch? I don't know, but you know what I mean.

A month and a half for me, two months for you, and then everything will be okay again.

I laughed a lot at the idea of people reading over your shoulder. I bet they could read English and secretly made fun of you after you left, for being such a pathetic romantic. I mean, such a caring and loving boyfriend. Obviously.

Michael stopped yelling eventually but we're all pretty sure he's never going to do another Narnia film again. Not after the hell we've put him through. And if you think I sound kind of proud, you're right. He's been driving us all crazy lately. You know how I said we were ahead of schedule, ages ago? Well, we still are, a little bit, but he's working us so hard and I have so much studying to do, and yeah...I feel like shit, basically.

There you go, I just told you how I feel. Twice in the past two months! Probably never again for the rest of the year, though.

Berlin sounds kind of awful. I thought you'd be really excited to get out there on your own and start doing new things, but I guess I can understand that it's not quite what you expected and stuff. I want what you described too. We'll have it soon. Don't start counting the days, though, or else I might just stay here and never come back.

Did you ever get Ben's postcard, by the way? He asked me to ask you. He thinks he used your old address by mistake but he didn't seem too sure (of anything, really).

Eating an obscenely good ham sandwich,  
Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: (No subject)  
 **Date:** 5th March 2009  
 **To:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk  
 **From:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk

I'm sending this from the producer's Blackberry. I'm never going back to that Internet Café again. You've given me a complex, now I think they were all whispering about me behind my back after I left.

Berlin isn't awful, though. It's rather nice actually. There's loads of stuff to do on our days off -- tons of really cool clubs -- but I haven't really clicked with anybody yet, so I mostly go out on my own and look like a loser. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that.

I have no idea what postcard Ben is talking about. More information, please? I think the only postcards I got were the ones from you.

I would never count the days, because that would, as you say, be pathetically romantic. (Psst. 58 until I get back.)

xoxo Will

 

 

 

 **Subject:** Re: (No subject)  
 **Date:** 7th March 2009  
 **To:** wizzlefromthablock@yahoo.co.uk  
 **From:** skandaramincasperkeynes@gmail.co.uk

That's just depressing, I thought there would be way less than 58.

I am really amused at the idea of you going to these really cool clubs on your own. What makes them cool, exactly? I'm not sure if we share the same definition. Do you go out in fluorescent headgear and dance to '80s music?

If so, send photos.

Anyway, I asked Ben for more information about the postcard and he cracked up laughing and wouldn't calm down for a really long time. He did explain, sort of. All I could gather was that it involved naked fishermen, and possibly our heads pasted over theirs? I think you should be glad you never got it, to be honest, although whoever is now living in your old house is going to get a surprise.

Currently hiding from Michael,  
Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

 

 

 

 _ **(Will is wearing a bright green headband that someone at the door of the club gave him, and dancing to**_ Take On Me _by A-Ha when the text arrives. He doesn't hear it, so doesn't read it until the next morning.)_  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous

did u get my email? how r things?

 

 

 

__**(Skandar is fantasising about what's going to happen when he and Will see each other again. He is not particularly happy to be interrupted by his phone.)**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Wizzle 

No internet access! Sorry. :( Shall we resort back to pen and paper or is it still too old-fashioned for you? xoxo Will

 

 

 

_**William Moseley to Skandar Keynes, late March 2009.**  
(The envelope falls into Michael's hands by mistake, and it seems to cause him great distress. He thrusts it at Skandar over breakfast one morning, and hurries off to the corner with his coffee, his eyes dark and suspicious. The letter is written on lined paper. The loops and swirls of Will's handwriting do not appreciate having to fit inside lines.)_

  
Skandar,

You never replied to my text so I was waiting for ages for you to write to me, and then I realised that you don't have my address here. Yeah, I'm an idiot. Anyway, it's on the back of this envelope so you do now.

Things are still kind of scary here, although I am getting used to it. They did something weird to my hair, though, the other day. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse. It's worryingly short and I can't get used to it at all. I keep catching sight of myself in mirrors and panicking. I can't even run my fingers through it anymore. It's just wrong.

Anna rang me yesterday and she wanted me to tell you that she went home for a weekend and bumped into your Mum, and apparently your Mum is worried about the state of your socks. I'm just the messenger; I have no clue what that was all about.

Now that it's starting to get closer to the end of all this, it's almost more frustrating somehow, not being able to see you. I feel I must thank you yet again for those sombrero photos.

Your snard,  
Will xoxo

 

 

 

  
**_Skandar Keynes to William Moseley, early April 2009._**  
(Will is feeling very, very lonely, and listening to the 'S' playlist on his iPod, when somebody walks in with a letter for him. He practically leaps off the bed to take it from them.)

  
Will, what the hell is a 'snard'? Are you trying out that stupid pet-names thing again? Because it's never going to happen. NEVER.

I'm worried about your hair, but probably not as worried about it as you are. Is it even worse than it was at the start of LWW? I can't imagine a haircut worse than that one, and am laughing hysterically trying. I bought you a sombrero when we were in Mexico -- it was going to be a surprise, but I guess you might need to be comforted by knowing that you can use it to cover up your hair.

I think my Mum was worried that I didn't have enough socks, although why she's telling this to Anna I have no idea.

Urban Dictionary has no entries on 'snard', Will, seriously. Have you become delirious from lack of Skandar and have started making up words that don't exist?

Not your snard or anything like it,  
Skandar Amin Casper Keynes.

P.S. THE WRAP PARTY IS IN A WEEK, WILL. I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF.

 

 

 

__**(Will's phone has broken. He never actually receives this text.)**  
Messages/Inbox/New message  
From - Skandalous 

i'm @ home + i miss u. ur stupid fucking movie needs 2 wrap.

 

 

 

_**William Moseley to Skandar Keynes, extremely late April 2009.**  
(Skandar almost knocks over his mother while running down the stairs to check the mail. Will's letter is short but sweet, written rebelliously sideways on the lined paper.)_

Skandar!! My flight is today, I'm sending this on the way to the airport! By the time it gets to you I'll be home!! My phone is broken!! I'm using too many exclamation marks but I _don't even care_ , ring my house, ring my house!!! I should be home by now!!!!

xoxo Will

P.S. !!!!!!!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**William Moseley to Skandar Keynes, extremely early May 2009.**  
(Written on the last remaining piece of the crisp, shiny notepaper. In fountain pen, gratuitously, just for old times' sake. Folded gently and left on the pillow beside a soundly sleeping Skandar.)_

  
Gone out to pick up breakfast.

Last night was so amazing I don't even have words.

Missed you so much. Will be back as soon as I possibly can.

xoxo Will


End file.
